


This is Hallow...Christmas

by book_chic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: Tony goes a little crazy with Christmas decorations and you are so not used to it.(Sorry I am really bad a summarizing things)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Clint so much and this was my first story writing him so I hope I did him justice, hope y'all enjoy it! :)

“What are you two doing?” Steve asks as he walks into the common room.

You and Clint were lounging on the couch your legs thrown over his lap, an empty pizza box on the coffee table, and pop cans surrounding it. You lean up a bit looking over the back of the couch, looking at Steve.

“What does it look like were doing?”

“It looks like your missing training again (Y/N).”

“Psh nope wrong answer, we are clearly binge watching Christmas movies.” You say as Clint nods.

“Yeah Cap lighten up it’s the holidays.”

“You say you’re watching Christmas movies? Then why did a skeleton just pop out of that fountain thing?” Steve asks clearly confused, as you pause the movie and turn to look at him.

“Oh here she goes.” Clint chuckles.

“Are you serious?! You’ve been unfrozen for how many years and nobody has had you watch Nightmare Before Christmas yet?!”

“Now you’ve got her started.” Clint says to Steve’s slightly scared face.

“Alright sit down, you are so gonna watch this with us we’ll just restart it since we’re not too far from the beginning.” You say as you get the movie back to the beginning, you look towards Steve who hasn’t moved from his spot. “Come on Sit!” You command. “This is an amazing movie that is watchable at both Halloween and Christmas, and you are gonna love it!”

“What’s going on guys?” Tony asks as he saunters in the room.

“Tony Stark I am insanely disappointed in you.” You start.

“Wha…”

“You said you were getting Steve to watch all the great movies that he’s missed and yet somehow he hasn’t seen Nightmare Before Christmas? That is just poor movie picking on your part.”

“Yeah I guess I did forget that one, but it looks like your fixing my mistake so I’m off the hook, right?”

“Nope now either be quiet or leave Steve is about to learn that this is Halloween.” You say with a chuckle as you get yourself comfortable again while pressing play.

Sitting through the movie you split your time between watching said movie and seeing Steve’s reactions to certain parts, also you had to keep Clint from spoiling parts of the movie before Steve got to see. The two of you would sing at the top of your lungs when the songs came on which seemed to amuse Steve just as much as the movie itself, and by the time it was over he was thoroughly enjoying the experience.

“So…?” You ask sitting up to look over at Steve. “What’d ya think?”

“That was…something else, but it was really good.” He says standing up. “And now that the movie is over I do believe it is time for the two of you to head down to the gym and train at least a little bit.” Steve says matter of factly. You groan as you flop back down on the couch.

“Alright alright, come on (Y/N).” Clint says laughing at your reaction. “Let’s do this for Steve since he watched your movie.” He starts to pull you up from the couch.

“Fine…I’ll go but I’m gonna complain the whole way there.” You mutter as he pulls you toward the elevator.

“When are those two gonna finally get together?” Tony says walking back into the room, eating a sandwich and looks at Steve. Steve just shakes his head and stares at Tony. “Sandwich?” He says holding out the sandwich.

-In the Training Room-

You get to the training room and after changing you and Clint had stretched and started doing some cardio. Running along the track, that ran around the entirety of the room, the two of you make small talk, when suddenly a blue blur speeds between you both. The shock made your already klutzy self, trip over your own two feet. Falling flat on the ground you groaned.

“See this is why we shouldn’t have to train over the holidays.” You start to lift yourself up, when you feel Clint’s hands grab yours and helps you to a sitting position.

“You ok (Y/N).” He asks looking you over, noticing scrapes on both knees that were bleeding.

“Yeah, I’m fine but that speedster isn’t gonna be.” You say looking around for him.

“Well you can hurt him later, let’s go get you patched up first, ok?” Clint chuckles.

“I am so sorry (Y/N). I didn’t even see you fall it’s all the old man’s fault if he would have just been going a bit faster I wouldn’t have knocked you over.” Pietro pops up beside you, apologizing quickly.

“I’m not old, and if I were you, I would run before she can get her hands on you.” Clint states annoyed at the nickname of old man. You start to reach out for him and he zips away right before you manage to shake some since into him.

“Watch were your running next time Pietro! Not all of us have powers ya know!” You yell.

“I will be more careful next time sorry again.” Pietro shouts over his shoulder as he runs away, almost running into the door in the process. You laugh as he barely swerves out of the way.

“Alright (Y/N) let’s get your knees patched up.” Clint helps you up from your position on the floor, and you walk over to one of the benches near the first aid kit. Clint cleans up the small wounds carefully before putting a bandage on each knee, you smile at him thinking about how he’s always so careful with you.

“Thank you Dr. Clint.” You say with a chuckle.

“Why your very welcome, let’s just keep you from getting hurt anymore for a while ok?”

“Aw but that’s no fun.” You joke with him. He just shakes his head as he puts away the first aid kit. “Well since I’m so not running any more today you wanna do some target practice?”

“You know I’m always down for beating you at target practice.”

“Um I think you mean showing off.” You laugh as you walk backwards to the targets.

“I don’t show off, how dare you say something like that.” He says holding his hand over his chest pretending to be hurt by your words. “And should you really be walking backwards with how klutzy you are?”

“Sure when I have you to patch me up afterwards.”

 

After the two of you practice for a while, him with his bow and you with your two pistols, an all-black one you called night and an all-white one you called moon. He cleans up the range while you clean and put your guns away.

“So when are we gonna go shopping for our secret Santa gifts?” You ask Clint as you close the case for your guns.

“If that is some sneaky way for you to try to find out who I have I’m not falling for it.”

“Ah but Clint I’ll tell you who I have.”

“Nope you’ll just have to wait and find out at the Christmas party.” Clint says as you pout.

“Fine I’m not telling you who I have then.”

“Ok.”

“No I can’t not tell you, I need your help in getting a present.”

“You have Natasha, don’t you?” He asks knowing the answer.

“Noooooooooo, Maybeeeee…ok yeah. I just don’t know what to get her. She is literally like the hardest person to buy for like ever. And you know her better than anyone so please say you’ll help? Please? Pretty Please with a cherry on top.” You practically beg Clint.

“You know I can’t say no to you.”

“Oh so you’ll tell me who you have?”

“Ok I can say no to you about that.”

You make a grumbling noise under your breath.

“What was that, you don’t need help with Natasha’s present, ok.” He says as he makes his way to the door.

“No Clint please I really do need your Help.” You say while grabbing ahold of his arm and pulling him back.

“Alright let’s get cleaned up and then we’ll head out to try and find her something.”

“Clint you are literally the greatest person ever, you know that right.” You say heading out of the room.

“Yeah, I do” Clint says as he pulls a little slip of paper out of his pocket. He looks at it and sees your name still very unsure as to what to get you for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Plopping down on your bed you sigh. You could take a mission on and be fine afterwards but going Christmas shopping with Darcy, Jane, Maria, Pepper, Natasha, and Wanda was enough to about kill you. Clint had helped you get Natasha’s present a few days ago, but the girls wanted you to come with them when they went shopping, and now you were exhausted. But you needed to get up you promised Clint you would meet him in the common room to continue your Christmas movie marathon. You groan and start to sit up when your phone rings. You search for it having lost it in the unmade bed that you had plopped down onto, why did your phone case have to be the same color as your bedding. Finally seeing the light, you pick up the phone, seeing Katniss you answer.

“What’s happening Clint? Sorry I’m running a bit late the girls nearly killed me with all the shopping.” You say laughing.

“What you can handle taking down ten fully armed assailants, but a little shopping wore you out?”

“I believe it was thirteen assailants, but you know semantics.”

“Sure, sure thirteen.”

“Well anyways,” You start laughing. “I’ll be down in just a little bit, don’t get started without me.”

“Well I wanted to talk about that I was wondering if we could postpone the movies, I still have to get a present and with the party coming up here soon I need to get it done, we can do movies after I get back or tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure that works, so who’s the present for?”

“Hah no way, you are not gonna trick me into telling you who I have.” Clint says with a chuckle.

“Dang it I thought that would work.” You huff.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are (Y/N).”

“Sure I am, it’s just you know me to well so none of my tricks will work on you anymore.”

“Uhhuh that’s definitely it, well I better get shopping so I can find a present before there’s nothing left on the shelves.”

“Alrighty see you later Clint. Good luck with the shopping.” You say before clicking off the call and getting up to get in your p.js and snuggle under your blankets for a nap that ended up lasting all night.

-The Next Day-

You woke up and started to head to the kitchen that everyone shared, you had made it almost halfway there before you realized that it looked like Christmas had barfed all over the tower. There were decorations everywhere, Tony must have had people decorating all night. Christmas lights, garland, and of course since it was Tony’s doing mistletoe at every turn.

“Ugh really.” You say stepping out of the elevator and seeing even more Christmas decorations.

“Hey (Y/N), like the decorations?!” Tony exclaims coming out from behind an undecorated tree. 

“Well yeah, but don’t you think it’s I don’t know just a bit like a Christmas explosion.”

“Of course, isn’t it great!” He exclaims.

“Um…sure I mean it’s a lot but it’s nice. Just could you ya know keep the decorations out of my room.”

“Really?” He asks looking a bit crestfallen that you don’t love it.

“Tony leave her alone it is a lot of decorations. I mean you have so much stuff that Clint’s behind that pile of boxes.” Steve says walking into the room, standing next to you.

“Hey guys.” Clint says waving over the boxes.

“Hey Clint, didn’t see you over there.” You say waving at him.

“Ok fine, I see your point there is a lot of stuff, so I’ll keep the decorations out of your room.”

“Thank you I mean I’m sure you can find something else to entertain yourself, right?” You ask him.

“Yeah.” He chuckles. “I think I already have found something to entertain me.” He says pointing to the spot above where you and Steve are standing.

Mistletoe of course there was mistletoe over you. You groan and Steve just smiles and leans down and kisses the top of your head.

“Happy now Tony?” Steve asks him.

“Not exactly, but there’s still time and plenty more mistletoe around the tower.” Tony says as he gets back to work unpacking some boxes.

You just roll your eyes at him and head into the kitchen to get some breakfast. You start to get things ready for some oatmeal. Reaching for a bowl you start mumbling to yourself.

“Why are the bowls all the way on the top shelf. Not all of us that live here are giants.”

“Need some help there shorty.” Clint asks, from behind you grabbing you a bowl.

“Oh, uh thanks Clint.” You say a little shocked that he was so close.

“No problem (Y/N). You feeling ok?”

“Huh yeah. I’m fine.”

“You sure you look a little flushed.” He asks looking concerned.

“Yeah I’m good just a little tired still I guess.” You fake a chuckle, wondering what was wrong with you, you just knew you had to get back to your room.

“Alright you never were much of a morning person were you.” He says with a smile. “So, do you want to get back into our movie marathon?” He asks as you pour the oatmeal into your bowl.

“I wish but I have to get my present wrapped for the party tomorrow and then I promised I would help Bruce with something.” You sigh as you pour some sugar and milk into your bowl, before grabbing a spoon and heading towards the door. “Maybe later tonight?”

“Sure um…yeah that’s fine.” He says a little worried that he had done something.

“Yeah, I’ll text you later, when I get done helping Bruce ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” He says watching you walk out of the kitchen.

You get back to your room without running into anyone or any more mistletoe. You sigh as you sit down wondering what is going on in your head. You have never been so nervous around Clint before. The two of you were always good friends, ever since you came to live at the tower. It was amazing you had never clicked with someone like you and Clint had, and now all of a sudden you were feeling very confused about everything. Whatever you were not going to think on it anymore, you would wait and maybe talk to Bruce later. He was always good for giving advice, and he would for sure know what to do. For now, you were just going to get Nat’s present wrapped and eat your oatmeal.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Bruce.” You say as you walk through the doors of his lab. He jumps, dropping his notes, shocked when you walked in. “Shit sorry Bruce I didn’t mean to scare you.” You start helping him pick up the papers.

“It’s ok (Y/N). I just wasn’t expecting you is all.”

“Yeah I know you weren’t, I just thought I would come up and visit with you for a while.” You say fiddling with a paperweight on lab table, feeling bad about lying to Clint. Yeah Bruce didn’t really need your help with anything, but he was amazing at giving advice, and you hoped he could help with your sudden onset of nerves. If anyone could help you figure out what was going on with you it would be him well or Clint but he was the reason you were here. Ugh, life was so much easier before you joined up with the Avengers. You used to be able to do your own thing and nobody got in your way and if they did you would just incapacitate them. However, it was a lot more fun to work and live with others. Man, was life annoying sometime.

“Earth to (Y/N). Hello in there.” Bruce says waving a hand in front of your face. “You ok (Y/N), you’re not acting like yourself?”

“Huh oh yeah I guess.” You say snapping out of your thoughts, and looking at Bruce. His face showing a clear sign of disbelief, looking at you with raised eyebrows. “Ok so maybe I’m not really feeling like myself for some reason or another.”

“And what would that reason be?”

“Well if I knew I would have already found a solution for it, now wouldn’t I?” You say a little angrier than you wanted to, and you see Bruce flinch back. “Man, I’m sorry Bruce I didn’t mean to be so ya know grrr like. It’s just I don’t know I guess I’m still not used to all this stuff.”

“And by stuff you mean…” He trails of.

“I don’t know like dealing with other people and what not. You know I’ve never been in one place for too long so I never had to deal with people for too long.”

“You do know that I am actually a people as well.” He says trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

“Of course, I know that Bruce it’s just you’re like the easiest person to talk to you know.”

“What about Clint?” He asks. “I thought you two were practically inseparable.”

“Well…” You start and don’t know how to finish.

“Aw I see.” He says with a knowing smile.

“You see what?!” You all but shout at him.

“I just think I have some idea as to what’s making you not feel like yourself. But if you would like to start from when you started to feel like this it would probably make it a little easier to tell.”

“Ok?” You look at him quizzically. “It all started when Tony hung up all the mistletoe and….” You go on telling Bruce about the events that had just happened this morning. Him nodding here and there not saying anything just letting you go on and on.

“Well I think I know what your problem is.” Bruce says when you are done talking.

“So? What is it?” You ask enthusiastically.

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you. You’ll realize it soon enough. Trust me you’re a smart girl.”

“Ugh Bruce your supposed to help me not tell me I’m smart.” You groan, you say throwing your hands up.

“Is he doing the whole help you but you don’t realize it until like later thing.” Tony asks as he sticks his head thru the door from his lab. “By the way…” He trails off pointing over your heads.

“What?” Bruce asks before looking up, his face blushing seeing the mistletoe.

“Really Tony? First, why are you always popping up like this, and second is it really all that safe to have distractions like that in the lab.”

“Well, first I’m just lucky to always be in the right place I guess, and second it’s probably the safest thing in the lab. Now hop to it.” Tony says with a chuckle.

“Really Tony?” You just shake your head and lean up and give Bruce a kiss on the cheek. Bruce just stands there not sure what to do. “Well thanks Bruce I really do appreciate your help I’m sure I’ll figure it out eventually. And Tony take a chill pill with the mistletoe ok?” You say before you head to the door. “I’ll see you guys later ok?”

“Yeah and don’t forget were all getting together to decorate the big tree later today.” Tony hollers after you.

“I’ll be there.”

-Later-

Replaying the conversation, you had with Bruce and the events of the morning, you were trying to figure out what was going on in your brain. Unfortunately, you had narrowed it down to one of two things. Unfortunately, because the one option was that you were going crazy, and the other was that you may have somehow developed romantic feelings for your best friend. It’s not like you hadn’t ever been in a relationship before it was just that none of them had ever lasted for very long and a few of them were specifically so you could get close to someone to do your job. So the fact that you might be falling for your best friend was a scary thing, because even if he felt the same way, which no way he did, but if he did you would for sure mess it all up. And it’s not like you didn’t think you were good enough because not to get to cocky or anything but you knew you were an amazing person. You were rather attractive if you did say so yourself, and you were confident in your skin. But you were simply Clint’s best friend and if he had an inkling of feelings for you then you would surely be able to pick up on it. You were a super spy after all and you were pretty good at your job, if he was interested in you that way you would know you were sure of it. But what if you were wrong? 

Why did this crap have to be so difficult. You sigh as you hear your phone go off. You received a picture from Clint. Looking at it you chuckle it was him hiding behind the wall of boxes that Tony had left in the common room, with the caption, Hurry, I don’t know how long I can hold the Christmas decorations off, but if you help me put a movie in we may make it thru the night :D

You smile at your phone laughing at how ridiculous he could be and type a quick reply to him. Be there in 10 gonna put my pajama armor on and get some rations of popcorn, hope you can hold them of that long :)

So, you were pretty sure what you were feeling and yeah it may not be what you were used to but you were going to suck it up and hang out with you best friend you were not going to let this ruin your friendship at all. So ten minutes later you jumped over the back of the couch, and plopped yourself down right next to Clint and started the next movie on your list.


	4. Chapter 4

After watching movies for a while you had started to doze off leaning on Clint. It had been a bit hard for you to get completely comfortable around Clint again since the morning. But after one movie was over you realized that he was still your best friend, and no matter what your feelings were he was first and foremost your friend and you weren’t going to let that get messed up.

“Hey sleepy head.” Clint says.

“Huh?” You say half asleep.

“Sorry to wake you up but just giving you a warning Tony should be here soon to decorate the tree.”

You just slide deeper into the couch groaning. “Do I have to wake up?”

“Well you don’t have to but you know how stubborn Tony is and he’ll try to wake you up and probably won’t give up until you help with the tree.”

“Fine I’m up.” You say sitting up stretching out your arms and legs.

“Good cause the tree decorating committee is here.” Tony booms as he walks into the room followed by Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Sam, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro.

“Well alright then let’s get started there’s totally not enough Christmas decorations everywhere anyway.” You say sarcastically, smiling at Tony.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. some music please.” Tony says as some Christmas music starts playing through the speakers. “Let’s do this.”

Clint pulls you up off the couch as everyone starts going through the boxes finding the decorations for the tree. The two of you grab some lights and start swirling them around the tree. You laugh hearing Thor ask for someone to explain him the point of this holiday yet again. Finishing the string of lights, you went to help Natasha untangle some more when you hear Tony exclaim.

“Yes!” Tony practically yells. Everyone turning to look at him, him just standing there with a smile too big for his face and you groan.

“No.” You utter looking above you seeing the dreaded mistletoe above you. “Man, I have really gotta start checking where I stand.”

“You got to do it it’s the rule of mistletoe.” Tony says way to happy sounding in your opinion.

“Is this why you put this crap all over the place?” You ask annoyed.

“You can’t prove anything.” He says.

“Let’s just get this over with (Y/N) so he’ll get back to work.” Natasha states.

“Wha…” You start to say before she dips you discreetly putting her hand over your mouth as she pretends to kiss you. You smile as you realize what she did and make it look better by wrapping your arms around her. When she finally pulls away you both pretend to be out of breath. “Happy now Stark?” You question as he just stares at you wide eyed with his mouth agape. Everyone else just smiling and getting back to work, because they realized what Natasha did.

“I…I…is no one going to acknowledge what just happened.” He stutters out. Everyone else just keeps working with a few No’s and didn’t see anything’s.

“You should really get back to work or this tree is never gonna be finished.” You say as you and Natasha walk pass him with the untangled lights.

Tony just continues to stand there only moving when Steve pulls him towards the tree to finish decorating.

After a couple hours of decorating, everyone takes a step back and looks at the tree. Admiring all the hard work that was put into it. It looked amazing and would be a great centerpiece for the party tomorrow.

“I have to admit Tony it looks pretty nice.” You say.

“See (Y/N) you just had to get into the Christmas spirit to appreciate all my decorations.” He smirks.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Stark I said the tree was nice not that I liked the insane amount of Christmas everywhere.” You say as you turn around and head to the kitchen to get something for supper.

“(Y/N) wait I know you like the decorations, and I’m sure you’ll admit it at some point.” Tony hollers after you, you just wave your hand behind you at him. The rest of the team just chuckles. 

Clint follows you into the kitchen and jumps up to sit on the counter while you pull some leftover Chinese food out of the fridge and throw it into the microwave.

“So, you ever gonna just let Tony know you like the decorations?” He jokes.

“You know better than that Clint. Plus I really do think there are way to many decorations. But I’m just not used to all the Christmas stuff I guess. I mean I always watched the movies and stuff but its not like I was ever in a place long enough to even try to decorate you know that. I think that all this is just a lot for my first Christmas with people I actually want to be around.”

“Aw you like us.” Clint joke as he pushes at your shoulder.

“I like some of you.” You joke right back, pulling your food out of the microwave and taking a bite.

“Yeah and I’m definitely at the top of that list of people, right?”

“Uhhuh sure you are.” You hold a piece of chicken up for him and he eats it.

“You know it’s true (Y/N). If I’m not your favorite who is?” He says with a mouth full.

“Oh, Tony for sure.” You say with a smile and he chokes a little on his food, you chuckle a bit at his wide eyed look. “Oh don’t give me that look you know I’m only joking ya big dork. So…you ready for the party tomorrow? Did you get your present all bought and wrapped.

“Of course I did if I waited till the last minute I wouldn’t have been able to get anything half way decent you know that.”

“To true.” You say as you start to walk away with the food.

“Hey wait where do you think you’re going with the food.”

“Well I think we have some time to binge all the Santa Clause movies what about you?”

“I’ll get the drinks, you get the movie started.” He says hurriedly grabbing some cans out of the fridge.

The two of you spend the rest of the night watching Santa Clause and eating leftovers, eventually falling asleep on the couch for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it took me like forever to get this chapter started but once I did it took me forever to finish cause I couldn’t find a good stopping point so it is a bit on the longer side. I also think I may just end it here unless people really want me to continue it. So I hope y’all enjoy it let me know what you think.

Walking into the party you immediately start pulling at the dress you were wearing. Why had you let Natasha and Wanda talk you into wearing a dress. It wasn’t ugly or anything it actually looked pretty good on you, it was a knee length dress, that flowed out a bit at the bottom, with a beautiful lace pattern around the bottom, and a keyhole back, and of course it was (Y/F/C). But you just weren’t much of a dress person even when you used to go undercover all the time you hated when you had to wear a dress, but alas you had let the girls talk you into it so no more complaining.

The party looked to be in full swing, when you walked in most of the avengers were sitting around on the couches talking about how they finally had a Christmas party that didn’t have to be rescheduled twenty times due to missions coming up. Even Natasha was laughing and joking with everyone and she was not one to let her guard down very often. You smiled to yourself glad that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and made your way over to the bar were Clint and Thor were chatting.

“What does a lady have to do to get a drink around here?” You ask them jokingly.

“Lady (Y/N)! There you are! There was talk of a search party for you.” Thor says with a straight face.

“Hi Thor sorry I was a bit late I may or may not have taken a nap after training today, and I might have forgot to set an alarm.”

“May or may not and might have forgot. Sure (Y/N) we believe that don’t we Thor?” Clint asks him sarcastically with a smile on his face.

“Of course we believe you (Y/N).” Thor says not getting Clint’s sarcasm.

“Thanks big guy.” You say patting Thor on his shoulder as he walks towards the other Avengers, and then you signal the bartender to ask for a drink. “So have I missed anything yet since I’m oh so late?” You ask Clint.

“No not really still too early for Tony to be table dancing or anything like that.”

“Wait a minute Tony has danced on a table before?! Yes! Maybe this party will get entertaining!” You exclaim. Clint just smiles at you laughing.

“This party will get much more interesting than you could ever imagine Miss. (Y/L/N).” The bartender says setting your drink down on the bar in front of you.

“What do you mean?” You say turning around to see the man pointing a gun right at you. “Shit!” You mutter before grabbing Clint and pulling him to the ground as the man started firing right where you were standing moments before.

Hearing the gunshots, the Avengers spring into action, but not before the windows shatter and dozens of armed assailants came flowing into the room.

“What the shit is going on?” You holler to Clint as the two of you run over to where the rest of the Avengers were fighting.

“Don’t ask me the guy knew your name, are you sure you didn’t know him?” Clint says avoiding a punch, while you jump over a guy that had been knocked down by Steve.

“Know him? Are you serious? He just tried to kill me.” You say as you grab some of the garland hanging, and turn around and choke one of the people trying to kill you. “And damn I wish I had my guns right about now.”

“Hey I was just asking.” Clint says not saying anymore as he started to fight with more and more people.

Once the two of you realized that you were getting way to overwhelmed, you immediately went back to back, fighting of as many of them as you could. You saw one of them aiming, a gun a Clint a you threw one of the couch cushions at him which left your left side open. You felt the coldness of a gun barrel pressed into the side of your head.

“Shit.” You mutter under your breath.

“Don’t move an inch.” The masked guy said. “Everybody stop!” He yelled and the rest of the Avengers looked over. “You move and she dies, well really she’s gonna die one way or another, but if you cooperate she at least gets to live a little bit longer.”

Everyone froze on the spot not wanting to risk your life. You could see them all calculating every possible way for them to get you away from the man safely, but you could tell that with so many guns pointed at you, that there was no way you were getting out of this one. Or at least that’s what you thought until a single bullet ripped through the air and pierced right through the man’s, that had ahold of you, head. He went down and all chaos broke lose. The rest of the armed men were looking around frantically trying to find were the shot had come from, as were the Avengers. And it was like in slow motion as Clint grabbed you pulling you away from them, falling to the ground in the process, as each of the baddies fell to the ground one by one.

“Sorry I’m late for the party, I forgot to wrap my present, and then when I went to wrap it I didn’t have any wrapping paper so I had to go to the store, but then I saw a Samantha’s Taco truck so I got tacos…What are you talking about of course they need to know I got tacos. Fine, fine I’ll get to the point. Anyway, good thing I got here when I did otherwise that could have ended bad.” The voice of your savoir says before stepping into view.

“Wade?” You ask from where you and Clint were at on the floor.

“Hey sweet cheeks. I know I just saved her life again, she owes us like…hmmm what would be the appropriate number of tacos for saving her life seven times? Like five thousand? Yeah five thousand sounds a little low.” Deadpool says mostly talking to himself.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that! And it’s only been six times not seven and I will buy you some tacos but not that many.” You say to him.

“Did you hear that she said she would buy tacos!” Deadpool basically yells at everyone.

“Yes Deadpool we heard you don’t have to yell.” Steve says calmly. “Now I think we really need to focus on the bigger picture here, like why these guys were after (Y/N) for instance.”

“Yeah I would like to know that to. I mean since I’ve been working with you guys I didn’t think I had pissed anybody off or at least not enough for them to target me like this.”

“Wait didn’t you hear?” Deadpool asks, somehow able to look confused even with the mask on.

“Hear what Wade?” You ask.

“Oh what was his name, Jacob, James, Jack, John, Jeff, Josh…no, I’m sure it started with a J.” Deadpool rambles on.

“Who are you talking about?”

“You know your old boss.”

“You mean Salvador?” You ask confused. “What about him?”

“Salvador yes! That was his name why was I thinking J? Hmmm…”

“Wade!” You yell at him. “Let’s focus please. What about Salvador?”

“Huh right Salvador well he’s a bit upset that his favorite assassin turned good guy or girl I guess since it’s you…” You give Wade a look that says get to it. “Right sorry on track um…but yeah he was upset you left so you kind of have a bounty on you he wants you alive, but will take you dead for a bit less money.”

“A bounty?!” You exclaim, freaking out a bit

“How much of a bounty?” Tony asks.

“How much, hmmm it was something like three or four I think?” Wade says unsure.

“Three or four what?” Tony says.

“Million of course.” Wade states, like it’s the dumbest question he’d ever heard. All the Avengers turn to look at you in disbelief. “Why are they staring at you like that? It’s like they don’t realize how good you are at what you do or well did, you’re not exactly an assassin anymore.”

“Well I may not have told them exactly how good I was. But that’s only because I didn’t want you to think that I wouldn’t make a good Avenger just because of my past.” You say not making eye contact with anyone worried about what they would think.

“Damn (Y/N) You must have been really good if you have a bounty that high.” Natasha says sounding almost jealous.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean anything now, well except for the fact that I’m going to die.”

“Don’t say that (Y/N). You know we’ll protect you.” Clint says as he gets up and holds a hand down to you, you take it and stand next to him. The rest of the Avengers nodding in agreement with him. “Tony will even figure out a way to find and track the movements of this guy, so we can make him call off this whole thing. Right Tony?”

“Yeah of course I can figure something out like that, that’s kid stuff. Bruce, you want to come help with that?”

“Right behind you.” Bruce says as they head out of the room going to Tony’s labs.

“Alright then while they’re working on that let’s start getting this mess cleaned up and then we’ll set up shifts to watch (Y/N) until we get this resolved.” Steve states taking charge of the situation.

Everyone gets to work cleaning up all the broken glass and ripped Christmas decorations, except for Deadpool who as soon as he heard cleaning left the tower promising to look into things on his end. After finally getting the room cleaned up every one was exhausted, and just wanted to get some rest.

“Alright who wants first shift of staying with (Y/N) while the rest of us try to get some rest in case anything happens again any time soon.” Steve asks.

“I’ll do it.” Clint says, holding his hand up like a kid in school. Steve nods and everyone separates heading to their rooms.

“Thanks Clint I know it sucks to stay up with me.” You mumble yawning.

“Right it’s just the worst thing in the world.” He says sarcastically. “Plus I still haven’t given you your present yet.” He stops walking and holds out a box, looking nervous.

“No way you were my secret Santa, I didn’t see that coming, but yay present.” You take the small box from him, and peel off the wrapping paper and opening it. “Oh Clint, it’s beautiful!” You say pulling the small necklace out of the box, and immediately putting it on. It was a gorgeous silver chain with a small silver arrow on it.

“You really like it?” Clint asks nervously.

“I love it!” You say with a smile, your fingers touching the delicate looking chain.

“Good, great I’m really glad.” Clint says with the most adorable dorky smile on his face.

You think to yourself for a couple seconds before saying, with a newfound confidence, “I kind of have a present for you too.”

“Really but you had Natasha?”

“Yeah, but this present isn’t a part of the secret Santa thing and well in all honesty I hope you return it.” You say with a light blush on your cheeks.

“You hope I return it? Why would you…” He asks confused before you interrupt him by leaning forward, placing your lips on his, and kissing him. Almost instantly he starts kissing you back, and you smile into the kiss before you both need to separate for air.

“I am so glad you returned that.” You giggle, a bit out of breath.

“Heck I’m just glad I was the one that took first watch and not like Natasha or someone.” Clint jokes smiling at you the whole time. You roll your eyes and shove him away.

“Psh see if I get you another present for awhile.” You say as you walk closer to your room.

“Hey I don’t need new presents we can just keep trading that one back and forth, you know if that’s cool with you.” Clint says walking up to you. “And look at that, now we have to swap that present again.”

You look up, smile and then lean into Clint’s embrace, and kiss him with everything you had, when you separate he leans his forehead against yours. And all you say is, “Damn Tony and his mistletoe.” Before you both start laughing.


End file.
